Next Chapter in Life
by Hecate's Horcrux
Summary: It had been years since the last time they saw each other.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Drew rolled her eyes as she pocketed her phone. Like she would ever accept a minor role! She was looking forward to seeing that movie bomb without her.

She turned to enter her favorite coffee shop. This place had the best organic imported coffee in all of New York. The daughter of Aphrodite made to enter, but paused with her hand on the door. She had gone overboard on the shopping spree for her last audition. These days, all her money went towards the rent and some cheap groceries.

Sighing, Drew set off down the sidewalk. Her bank account was shrinking exponentially, and her landlord would never accept drachmas. Maybe she could contact Nyssa? Will was some sort of big shot producer, and she was the one who got them together in the first place. The only reason they were happily married was that none of the Cabin Ten breakup tactics ever worked. Despite not talking to them for years, they were still the closest friends she had.

Drew was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the girl speeding down the sidewalk towards her until it was too late. They crashed into each other, sending both of them sprawling.

The girl, who seemed to be in her early twenties, leapt to her feet and offered her hand to Drew. "_Vlacas._ Gods, I'm so sorry." she smiled apologetically.

Drew took her hand and stood up. This girl had to have been a camper, but whose child was she? Her hair was blonde like a child of Athena's, but her eyes were blue, not gray. A daughter of Apollo, maybe?

"Have we met before?" she asked the girl. Drew decided this girl was a daughter of Apollo. She was tall, slender, and had a perfect tan.

The mystery girl's eyes widened. "Drew? Oh my gods, I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed. Who the Hades was this girl? She seemed familiar, but… "You don't remember me? I'm your little sister, Lacy!"

Lacy. This tall, confident model was Little Miss Pigtails-and-Braces. No, she had to be kidding! But her cheerful disposition and sunny smile could only belong to one daughter of Aphrodite.

Drew could only stare as Lacy enveloped her in a giant hug. The young woman's enthusiasm was infectious, and Drew soon found herself grinning while Lacy talked. "I can't believe I finally found you! Gods, it's like you disappeared off the face of the earth! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you left for college, and gods, that was more than ten years ago!" Everything she said was true. Drew never bothered to contact her siblings after she left for Los Angeles. Hades, the only reason her friends stayed in semi-regular contact was for her help in wedding preparations.

Drew looked down at her scuffed black pumps. If only she had known Lacy wanted to find her! Maybe she wouldn't have been as lonely these past few years. "Yeah, sorry about that," she replied. "I move around a lot. Actually, I just moved back to Brooklyn last year."

"Only last year? Oh, that reminds me!" The younger woman held up a perfectly manicured hand while she searched for something in her purse. "I haven't seen you for ages, but I hoped you were in the city. I've seen so many old friends around here. Have you seen the Jacksons' new baby?" Lacy seemed just as energetic as the day she arrived at camp. Back then, nothing annoyed Drew more than her youngest sister. Now, she wished she had gotten to know the cheerful woman in front of her. "Aha! Here, I've been meaning to give you this." She produced a small envelope with elegant script and a silver dove printed neatly on the front and handed it to Drew.

"What's this for?" she asked. The dove was the symbol of their mother, the goddess of love…

Lacy laughed and held up her left hand. A giant ruby sparkled in the sunlight. "Do you remember Harley? The son of Hephaestus? We're getting married next month. That's your invitation. So, what have you been up to these past few years?"

Oh gods. Nothing in her life could ever match Lacy's news, so she decided to be honest. After all, her sister didn't seem to hold a grudge against her. "I'm an actress, but I haven't had any roles recently," she replied. "How about you?"

Lacy grinned. "I work for Mitchell. He's a fashion designer, and we're launching the summer collection soon. Come to think of it, we need a makeup artist for next week's show." Her phone buzzed. "Oops. I've gotta go. But if you're interested, just IM me!" She waved before hurrying off down the sidewalk.

She watched the girl she once tormented disappear into the crowd. How someone could be that forgiving, she didn't know. Drew looked at the script on the invitation. _Here's to the next chapter in our lives._ She smiled and pulled a drachma out of her pocket. This was her chance at a new life. "O goddess, accept my offering. Show me Lacy, my amazing little sister."


End file.
